Le barman, les pirates et un abordage en passant
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Du point de vue du barman, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple transit qui le conduirait vers des cieux plus cléments. Évidemment, il n'avait pas tenu compte des risques du trajet : certaines routes commerciales sont des terrains de chasse idéaux - autant dire qu'elles sont même très mal fréquentées.


**Le barman, les pirates et un abordage en passant**

_Le vent de la liberté_

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimers : le capitaine et son vaisseau vert appartiennent à M. Matsumoto ; l'Aranui est un cargo polynésien qui n'a rien demandé à personne et qui, aux dernières nouvelles, ne traverse pas encore la galaxie (et ce n'est même pas un paquebot de luxe) ; Bob l'Octodian, barman de son état, est une création originale et propriétaire d'un « Metal Bloody Saloon » dans une ville quelconque, généralement dans les quartiers les moins bien fréquentés, sauf quand, comme dans le cas présent, il se balade entre deux planètes pour reconstruire son bar ailleurs._

_Cette fic est indépendante ; elle peut se situer à peu près n'importe où dans le Leijiverse, mais chronologiquement, elle arrive tout de même après « Un jour comme les autres »._

o-o-o-o-o-o

L'Aranui n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler « un croiseur de luxe », mais il offrait tout de même à ses passagers des prestations bien au delà de ce que pouvaient proposer les lignes régulières bon marché. Il avait de plus l'avantage de faire escale sur des planètes qui n'étaient que très peu, voire pas du tout desservies par les lignes de chemins de fer spatiaux, et cela convenait parfaitement à son barman. Il avait signé un contrat qui l'engageait pendant neuf cycles, mais il comptait bien poser sa démission dès que le vaisseau croiserait un monde sur lequel il pourrait s'installer.

Il lui tardait de pouvoir rouvrir un « Metal Bloody Saloon » dans une petite ville poussiéreuse, sur une planète de la frontière encore vierge où l'on pouvait rencontrer truands, aventuriers et quelques poignées de familles pionnières en quête d'un avenir meilleur. Là-bas, les forces de l'ordre étaient quasi inexistantes. La loi du plus fort régnait. Mais il y soufflait un vent de liberté comme nulle part ailleurs.

– Dites-moi, mon brave... Pourriez-vous me resservir un doigt de cet excellent sherry ?

Le barman retint un soupir et, professionnel, servit à son client le verre demandé sans toutefois interrompre sa tâche initiale – à savoir, essuyer une série de choppes à bière. C'était loin d'être un exploit pour lui – après tout, les Octodians possédaient davantage de membres supérieurs que les humains – mais l'homme en face de lui semblait n'avoir encore jamais vu personne de son espèce et le fixait bouche bée, tel un touriste en visite au zoo devant un animal exotique en train d'exécuter un tour difficile.  
Le barman détestait être dévisagé de la sorte et nombre d'anciens clients avaient goûté les joies du vol plané à travers les fenêtres de son bar à cause de cela. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre ce genre de comportement ici. D'une part, ce n'était pas son bar, d'autre part son employeur (lequel se donnait pompeusement le titre de « manager des relations publiques ») lui avait clairement fait comprendre que la moindre incartade entraînerait son renvoi immédiat. Ce n'était pas tant la perspective de perdre son salaire qui ennuyait le barman, mais tant qu'à faire il préférait choisir la planète sur laquelle il débarquerait.

Il ne lui restait donc qu'à ronger son frein, et il se fendit d'un sourire faussement courtois tandis que le client regagnait son groupe d'amis et partageait avec eux quelque trait d'humour, soulignant à coup sûr la dextérité de cet alien bizarre.  
Les deux femmes qui accompagnaient le groupe se mirent à glousser et lui jetèrent des coups d'œil furtifs et rougissant. Allons bon. Encore une allusion sexuelle. Bah, ça ne faisait que la troisième de la journée. Le barman ne retint pas son soupir, cette fois. Décidément il aimait mieux avoir affaire à des voyous et des trafiquants plutôt qu'à de lâches petits bourgeois plein de préjugés.

–

Le personnel employé sur le croiseur était tenu à une routine immuable. Dans la grande salle commune qui tenait lieu de salle de spectacle ou de conférence selon les occasions, et de bar le reste du temps, cela consistait principalement en un appel suivi d'une inspection de tenue avant l'ouverture et l'arrivée des clients. Le barman s'y pliait de bonne grâce – ça lui rappelait un peu l'armée – mais il avait toujours veillé à arriver strictement à l'heure (c'est-à-dire après tout le monde, il ne tenait pas non plus à faire des heures supplémentaires).

Ce matin, curieusement, le petit roquet qu'il fallait appeler « manager des relations publiques » n'aboyait pas ses consignes comme à l'accoutumée. Au contraire, il se tenait coi parmi les serveuses. En face d'eux et lui tournant le dos, il y avait un grand échalas aux cheveux frisés vêtu d'un uniforme de mécanicien. Le barman ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu à bord.  
« Tiens, un nouveau », pensa-t-il distraitement en s'avançant, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que l'homme braquait sur son patron un vieux modèle de fusil laser trafiqué – et avec un canon réglé en mode dispersif, d'ailleurs.  
Ah, il se faisait vieux (ou alors l'atmosphère bourgeoise de l'Aranui lui ramollissait le cerveau). Lui qui se targuait jadis de repérer ce genre d'individus avant même qu'ils ne franchissent la porte de son ancien bar.

Le gars l'avait vu. Il était trop tard pour tenter une manœuvre de retraite.

– Plus un geste ! hurla l'homme.

Il hésita quelques secondes.

– Les, euh... Les bras en l'air !

Le barman était plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête et à peu près deux fois plus large (sans compter les bras supplémentaires) mais il obtempéra néanmoins. Il envisagerait une riposte lorsqu'il aurait déterminé si la pétoire que tenait le type avait plus de chances de lui exploser dans les mains ou de faire sauter toute la salle.

– Vous auriez au moins pu essayer de vous défendre ! lui murmura le manager d'un ton de reproche lorsqu'il rejoignit le groupe.  
– Il est armé, chef, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas fou.

Quatre hommes armés firent irruption dans la salle. L'un d'eux portait un uniforme du bord (un navigateur). Les autres étaient revêtus de tenues paramilitaires que l'on retrouvait sur le dos de tous les guérilleros de la galaxie. Le barman fronça les sourcils. Mmm. Une action bien organisée. Le groupe d'assaut était montés à bord sans qu'aucune alarme ne se déclenche ; les deux en uniforme avaient dû s'infiltrer lors du dernier arrêt de l'Aranui et attendre d'arriver dans leur zone de chasse pour neutraliser les centres névralgiques du vaisseau – les machines et la passerelle.

– Alignez-vous contre ce mur, les mains sur la tête ! hurla celui qui les tenait en joue... Toutes tes mains ! cria-t-il au barman qui avait croisé une paire de bras dans son dos.

Okay, pas la peine de s'énerver... Voilà. Maintenant il avait l'air parfaitement ridicule. Le barman se promit d'envoyer au tapis le premier qui faisait mine de ricaner, fusil dispersif ou pas. Mais visiblement terroristes et otages pensaient à autre chose.

Un nouveau groupe armé entra, poussant devant eux des passagers terrorisés. Ceux-ci furent sommés de s'asseoir au centre de la pièce, sur l'estrade destinée aux spectacles. Ce manège se répéta jusqu'à ce que tous les passagers (exactement cent quatre-vingt-neuf, le barman suivait les comptes des fiches d'équipage) soient rassemblés. Puis un guérillero saisit sa radio et s'éloigna, probablement pour faire son rapport à son supérieur.  
Le supérieur en question soigna son entrée, ce qui provoqua forte impression parmi les passagers (deux membres de la gent féminine en profitèrent même pour s'évanouir avec force gémissements dramatiques). Le manager glapit un « oh mon dieu » et une des serveuses se mit à couiner sur un ton aigu horripilant. Le chef du groupe armé devait posséder un livre traitant de la guérilla au vingtième siècle : il avait travaillé son look pour ressembler à un de ces combattant de la liberté qui s'opposent au pouvoir en place depuis des campements précaires en pleine jungle. Le barman aurait apprécié s'il s'était trouvé dans une jungle. Au beau milieu du vide interstellaire, la tenue de camouflage était un peu déplacée...

Le barman grogna. Il commençait à avoir des crampes. Sa morphologie n'était pas prévue pour qu'il puisse lever tous ses bras en même temps.  
Les terroristes avaient commencé à fouiller les passagers. Le barman leur aurait bien donné un coup de main pour accélérer le mouvement s'il avait su ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais il n'osa pas demander au gars qui avait été spécialement détaché pour le surveiller et qui semblait avoir la gâchette chatouilleuse. Mieux valait prendre son mal en patience. L'occasion d'agir finirait bien par se présenter.

–

Un klaxon strident retenti soudain à travers le vaisseau. Les otages se replièrent encore un peu plus sur eux mêmes, croyant leur dernière heure arrivée. Le barman regarda d'un œil intéressé les terroristes s'affoler. Ah, un grain de sable dans les rouages de la machines, enfin... C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait. Plus personne ne s'occupait de lui...  
Il déplia ses bras et s'écarta discrètement de la cloison à laquelle il était adossé. Si jamais il parvenait à passer derrière le comptoir du bar...

La paroi éclata dans un horrible grincement métallique. Le barman eu à peine le temps de sauter de côté pour éviter le tube d'abordage qui venait de transpercer le flanc de l'Aranui. Le manager pâlit et glapit un nouveau « oh mon dieu », puis ajouta d'une voix étranglée « des pirates ! »

Ah, tiens, fascinant. Curieux mais néanmoins sur ses gardes, le barman observa les nouveaux venus se positionner stratégiquement tout autour de la salle et sécuriser rapidement l'endroit en désarmant les guérilleros qui s'y trouvaient. Ceux-là étaient des professionnels et faisaient moins « soldats de la jungle » que leurs prédécesseurs. Leur appartenance à la piraterie était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus marquée – les insignes à tête de mort, probablement...  
… et leur chef était un vieil ami.

– Tiens, salut Bob. Je croyais que tu t'étais fait construire un nouveau saloon... L'espace te manquait pour que tu acceptes de naviguer sur ce rafiot ?  
– Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de planète accueillante, répondit le barman.  
– Yep, ça devient dur, de nos jours... Content de te revoir, en tout cas.

À sa connaissance, Harlock était la seule personne qui avait toujours complètement (et ostensiblement) ignoré le fait qu'il était Octodian. Le barman l'avait rencontré pour la première fois alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore débuté dans ses activités actuelles. À l'époque et malgré son jeune âge, il possédait déjà une belle réputation et un fichu caractère, mais le barman s'était surpris à jouer les protecteurs paternalistes. Un tel comportement avait évidemment été reçu avec toute la froideur de rigueur de la part de l'adolescent d'alors, mais les liens d'amitié qui avaient été noués avaient perduré.  
Ils se recroisaient de temps à autre au hasard de leurs pérégrinations respectives et dans des situations toujours plus ou moins invraisemblables. Leur dernière rencontre, qui comprenait un char blindé et des égouts, avait coûté au barman son saloon.

– Ça m'fait plaisir de te trouver en bonne santé, lâcha Bob tandis que le capitaine pirate surveillait ses hommes qui se déployaient. Je vois que les affaires marchent bien...  
– Mmm.

Le barman fixa pensivement le guérillero en tenue camouflée et ses partisans qui avaient été regroupés avec les passagers.

– Tu n'as pas l'impression de marcher sur les plates bandes des types habillés en vert ? demanda-t-il perfidement à Harlock. À moins que vous ne soyez en concurrence sur le même job...

Le pirate haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension puis parut se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas que des civils inoffensifs parmi ses prisonniers.

– Ah, eux... finit-il par répondre. Une simple histoire de vengeance, je crois... Même si l'objectif final est le même que le mien.

Il parcourut du regard les passagers et les guérilleros assis en tas.

– … à la seule différence que je sais ce que je cherche, ajouta-t-il.

Sans prévenir, il dégaina et abattit un passager (un homme d'âge mûr, chauve et légèrement corpulent) d'un tir bien placé entre les deux yeux. Et sur ce coup il battit son concurrent le guérillero au jeu du « je fais s'évanouir les jeunes dames effarouchées ».

– Depuis quand tu abordes les navires civils pour descendre froidement ses passagers ? s'étonna le barman.  
– Ce n'était pas n'importe quel passager... Mais tu n'as pas besoin de connaître les détails.  
– Mouais...

Bob réfléchit un instant. Le gros bourgeois devait être à la tête d'un trafic quelconque, et connaissant Harlock ce ne devait pas être un _petit_ trafic. Drogue, esclaves, armes, ce genre de réseau comprenait des ramifications qui pouvaient s'étaler sur plusieurs systèmes pour les mieux organisés, et renaissait telle une hydre grâce à une myriade d'adjoints ambitieux qui se tenaient parés à prendre la place de leur chef. Effectivement, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus ; il n'avait pas l'intention de se retrouver fiché sur la liste noire de la mafia du quadrant – il laissait volontiers cette joie à Harlock.

Le capitaine pirate se désintéressa des prisonniers qui donnaient l'impression de vouloir disparaître dans le plancher et héla un de ses hommes.

– Où en est-on, pour la cargaison ?  
– C'est presque fini, captain.  
– Parce que tu t'appropries la cargaison, aussi ? fit le barman.  
– Aussi ? C'est ce que je fais d'habitude, il me semble. Et je ne prends que le fret. Je n'ai pas le temps de trier vos affaires personnelles...

Le barman sourit et ne résista pas à l'envie de lancer une nouvelle pique... d'autant plus que les pirates de l'Arcadia lui jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs – ils ne devaient pas voir souvent un des membres de l'équipage qu'ils abordaient tenir tête à leur capitaine.

– Et ensuite, tu vas repartir ? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
– Ben oui, pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de compagnie ?  
– Non non, mais je veux que les choses soient bien claires : toi et tes hommes, vous allez reprendre ce tube d'abordage et retourner sur l'Arcadia, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Exact, et alors ?  
– Tu es conscient que ce truc a percé la cloison... ça va faire un trou, quand tu vas l'enlever !  
– Eh, je ne suis pas idiot ! protesta Harlock. Le sas est amovible, on ne repart pas avec ! Ce rafiot va simplement bénéficier d'une issue de secours supplémentaire...

Le barman haussa une paire d'épaules, s'approcha du sas en question et lui donna un coup de pied négligent.

– Combien de temps cela va-t-il tenir ? Certainement pas jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours... et je ne crois pas que les moteurs de l'Aranui soient encore capables de l'emmener sur la planète la plus proche...  
– Il a raison, capitaine, intervint un pirate. Les moteurs ont été sabotés par le premier groupe. Le vaisseau n'avance plus qu'avec sa propulsion auxiliaire.

Le gars se mordit les lèvres aussitôt sa phrase terminée – Harlock lui avait lancé un regard noir (celui qui signifiait « je déteste qu'on me contredise au beau milieu d'un abordage »). Le barman n'aurait pas aimé être à la place du pirate qui venait de gagner un débriefing personnalisé avec son capitaine dès qu'il rentrerait sur l'Arcadia.

Le transbordement du fret de l'Aranui vers les cales de l'Arcadia dura encore une dizaine de minutes. Harlock avait l'air maussade et ses hommes pressés d'en finir, tandis que de plus en plus de prisonniers les dévisageaient en chuchotant.  
Enfin, un jeune homme en bras de chemise et en sueur vint annoncer la fin du chargement. Le barman n'avait vu transiter aucune caisse, ce qui voulait dire que les pirates avaient tiré plus d'un tube d'abordage vers leur proie.  
Tout ça ne résolvait pas son problème : l'Aranui n'était pas de toute première jeunesse et ses armateurs considéraient depuis longtemps que l'entretien des structures de sécurité était accessoire. Nombre de ses portes étanches ne l'étaient plus, et le barman doutait que des brèches dans la coque puissent être jugulées grâce au compartimentage interne du croiseur. Il décida donc qu'il était temps de se rappeler au bon souvenir d'Harlock.

– Et bien, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Tu comptes embarquer les passagers, aussi ? Personnellement je refuse de rester à bord de ce vaisseau en attendant que tout son oxygène se soit échappé dans l'espace !

Le gamin lui saisit un bras d'un geste vif. Le barman se retint pour ne pas grimacer ; il trouvait Harlock un peu maigre pour un humain, mais il avait une sacrée poigne !

– Ne m'appelle pas gamin devant mes hommes, lui murmura le pirate d'un ton sec.  
– Dans ce cas il va falloir me bâillonner... gamin, sourit tranquillement le barman.

Le capitaine pirate lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

– On va vous remorquer, trancha-t-il.

–

Personne n'avait osé émettre le moindre commentaire. Ni l'équipage de l'Aranui, ni les guérilleros qui essayaient discrètement de se fondre parmi les passagers, ni même les pirates qui réembarquèrent sur l'Arcadia à la suite de leur capitaine en jetant des regards perplexes au barman.

Le vaisseau pirate utilisa ses rayons tracteurs pour maintenir l'Aranui dans son sillage, et se fendit d'un saut warp pour rejoindre le système planétaire voisin. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que l'atterrissage resterait dans les annales de l'astroport local. L'Arcadia déposa l'Aranui au milieu de la piste principale et alla s'ancrer une centaine de mètres plus loin, en face du terminal touristique, non sans s'être auparavant copieusement servi en carburant au dock de ravitaillement. Le barman apprit par la suite que le passage du pirate avait immobilisé le trafic commercial de l'astroport pendant une semaine.

Il ne sut jamais si Harlock avait choisi délibérément la planète sur laquelle il avait conduit l'Aranui, mais toujours est-il qu'il y trouva une ville en plein essor peuplée de la majeure partie des races de la galaxie. Il y croisa même une communauté d'Octodians...  
Un « Metal Bloody Saloon » ouvrit ses portes à proximité de l'astroport dix jours plus tard.


End file.
